


Baking With Stony

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Tony was locked out of the lab by Pepper snd he was bored as hell, he went to the common room to see Steve reading a book, he plops on him and well Steve suggested baking and that was what they did the whole afternoon.





	Baking With Stony

**Author's Note:**

> Tried a new story and format, hope you like it.

Tony grumbles as the stood in front of the elevator, he was clearly the owner of this building, and yet he had no access to his own lab, well according to Pepper, Enough of lab time, take the time to catch a breather, enjoy the sun. Utter bullshit, he was out on a mission that week and he was under the sun but in his armour, same thing. He went to the common level, clearly frustrated, Sam and Bucky were playing on his new Stark Technology, which Tony developed with the help of Peter, he realised that he had enough of war and destruction and well Stark Industry could do good to, so Peter always gave him ideas of new technology, Tablets, phones and now gaming stations.

 

Tony walked up to Steve who was reading a book at the end of the couch, and threw himself onto Steve’s lap, Steve just cocks his eyebrows at him, and smiles, he puts his book down, “ It has only been 30 minutes since you woke up, so what’s up love?” Steve asked as he pushes Tony’s brown hair back.

 

Tony rubs himself into Steve’s chest, “ I’m bored and Pepper locked me out of the lab.” Tony whines into Steve’s chest.

 

“ Is that all Love? Well we could do something then.” Steve reassures him, rubbing his back.

 

“ Well you both could fuck each other senseless!” Bucky said from his side, which made Tony sat up straight and nods eagerly.

 

“ or maybe just talk a walk down the park, then stargazing at night.” Sam suggested from his side, which made Tony slumps back down.

 

“ Sex can wait, how about we do something simple, Baking sounds good?” Steve suggested as he kisses Tony’s forehead.

 

“ Babe, you do know me and the kitchen are not a good combination. It’s like Bruce and Stress, they don’t get along.” Tony said , exaggerating with hand gestures, which the boys at the other end chuckles.

 

“ How about we give it a try alright. No harm trying love.” Steve said, as he squeezes Tony’s thighs, Tony just nods and stood up, Steve then pulls him to the kitchen.

 

“ Alright Friday, hit us with the most simplest Chocolate Brownie alright.” Tony commanded as he walks into the kitchen, which Steve had already started pulling out the equipments.He sat down the baking tray, whisk, baking paper, and even set up the oven.

 

“ Nah babe, we’re doing my way alright, the old Brooklyn way.” Steve said, as he pulls out the ingredients, funny how the kitchen is filled to the brim with ingredients and yet they never thought about it.

 

As Steve placed most of the ingredients on the table, Tony puts on his apron, and grabs another one for Steve, he slides it on Steve, which Steve thank him with a kiss on his forehead, as they both wash their hands, Steve started to measure the ingredients needed, Tony stood by him watching as he pours the flour into the bowl, “ Tony hunny, as much as i love the attention you giving me, could you help me crack the eggs, 2 please.” Steve said as he shakes the excess flour.

 

“ Crack the eggs? Where?” Tony asked as he looks around and grab 2 eggs.

 

“ Into the bowl love, where else you want to crack the eggs.” Steve chuckles as he passes Tony the bowl.

 

“ Well they say to always crack eggs on hard surfaces, I thought of cracking it on your stubborn head then.” Tony replies, grinning like a monkey. Tony tried cracking the eggs, which he fails miserably, the first try, he literally smashed it in the bowl, the second one, he had slippery fingers so it drops on the floor, the third one had bits of shells in it, end up Steve had to help him with it.

 

Steve just shook his head and smile, “ Alright beat the egg lightly “ Steve continues, as he passes him a whisk. 

 

“ What did the egg do wrong? Why should i beat it?” Tony whines as he looks at the bowl of eggs. Steve chuckles and grabs the bowl from Tony and whisked it instead. 

 

“ Alright pass me the flour and the mixture i made.” Steve instructed Tony, which Tony did grab the mixture across the table, as he brought it back, he slips on the previous mess he made on the floor, he falls on his butt, and the mixture falls onto him, covering him in flour and cocoa powder, Tony groans as he tried to get up, as he tries to grab the towel to wipe himself, which has the bowl of eggs on top of it, and bam, he was covered with them too, he’s now a walking brownie mixture.

 

“ Anthony, are you okay?” Steve asked as he walk back to Tony after washing his hands, he watched a pouting Tony Stark covered with brownie mixture, sitting on a Thefloor, he grabs a towel and wipe his face, taking a finger full of mixture and licking it.

 

“ Hunny you do taste delicious.” Steve said as he pulls Tony up and helped to clean the mess he made, now they had to restart everything, which Steve decided to only let Tony put in the mixture into the oven. Now Steve decided to make cookies too, as he folds the dough, he motions Tony to come near him, he steps back and let Tony stand in front of him as the knead the dough together, which Tony leans into him and smile. As Steve took a handful of flour and spreads it on the table, Tony too took a handful of it and throws it over his shoulder, Steve was covered in flour now, Tony laughs as he wipes his hands on his apron, Steve just nuzzles into Tony, spreading the flour on him.

 

Tony laughs even more, he sighs in content, “ So what shapes are we making?” Tony asked as he rolls tiny balls of it.

 

“ Whatever shape you like, love. I’m making hearts for my love.” Steve said, as he kisses the back of Tony’s head.

 

“Then i shall make stars and circles then, because you’re Captain America.” Tony replies as he turns and grins at Steve. Which Steve kisses him lightly on his lips. Steve nods and smiles at him.

 

As the oven tinks to indicate their brownies were done, Steve puts in he trays of cookies in them, “ Alright, how about you head up and shower while i clean the mess okay love.” Steve said as he pulls off Tony’s dirty apron. 

 

“ Alright. See you then.” Tony says as he gives Steve a kiss on his cheeks and head up to shower. Steve grins and watched his boyfriend left the messy kitchen.

 

Tony heads down back, wearing one of Steve oversized sweatshirt, he steps into the kitchen and he was shock how clean it was, like as if he never was in it, he walks in and the smell of freshly baked cookies filled his nostrils, he smiles as he watched Steve placing the cookies on a plate and placing the tray in the sink, Steve looks up and smiles at him. “ Is that your mum famous brownies i smell?” Bucky asked as he walked pass Tony and sat by the counter, with Sam right behind him. Steve just smiles and nods at him.

 

“ Damn! You even made it taste like hers!” As Bucky takes another bite of the brownie, Tony just walks to his coffee machine, pouring himself a mug of it, he then took a sit next to Bucky and Steve served him his plate of brownie with chocolate ice cream, Tony moans as he took a bite. Steve just smiles at him as he took a bite of the brownie, Tony watched as Steve’s expression changed a few times, he walks up to Steve and hugs him.

 

“ Thank you for today love, i really had fun. We should do it more.” Tony said as he hugs Steve tighter, kissing his chest and looking up at him, Steve had tears in his eyes, he closes his eyes and kisses Tony’s forehead, a tear drop and Tony just leans up and kisses the tears away.

“Sure thing babe, as long as you don’t end up being a brownie again.” Steve replies with a chuckle, resting his arms around Tony’s hips. And resting his head on his shoulder, Tony lightly hits him on his chest. Tony pouts as he pulls away, which Steve pulls him closer and nuzzles around his neck.

Tony smiles at Steve’s antics, Tony felt warmth spreading around his whole body, he felt really good, as his boyfriend nuzzles closer, yup Tony felt loved, and for once he felt blessed, he watched as the other boys smiles at him, he turns and smiles at Steve and kissed his lips, yup he was definitely blessed right now.


End file.
